Harry Potter and the Heart of Twilight
by redsealwriter
Summary: When his Uncle Vernon accepts a job in a new country, Harry misses out on his chance to go to Hogwarts. Five years later they move to a new town called Forks. Can Harry make a break from his abusive relatives, and find a new family? EC/HP slash!
1. Time

Harry Potter and the Heart of Twilight

I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

Beta by Slythenclaw20

Harry had been only 15 months old when his parents passed away in a car accident. He had been the only survivor and was left was with a thin lightning bolt shaped scar marring his forehead. He was abandoned outside of his only family left: his maternal Aunt, her husband and, her son.

The next morning, when his Aunt opened the door and looked down, she let out an amazing screech that woke little Harry up. Knowing that her nosy neighbors would come to investigate the loud screech, she scooped up her nephew and marched back inside where she dumped the child in a cardboard box that had once held some toy that her precious babykins just had to have.

His uncle came to see what had happened and they agreed to take in Harry out of the goodness of their hearts. Or at least that's what they told Harry.

He never believed the tripe that they fed him. How much goodness was in their hearts when they started him doing all the chores, or when he could not complete them and had to suffer his Aunt's cruel words and actions and his Uncle's heavy handed punishments? How was it that Dudley could do no wrong and yet Harry did everything wrong? He tried so hard, what made him so different? So he grew up in a very hateful environment, receiving just enough to survive but never enough to thrive.

What made Harry finally realize was that he was different than his family was that he could do things, things that his family could not do: heal himself, move things, change things, and he even one day made himself disappear. He chalked them up to his family being right; that he was a freak. That is, until he was eight, and he found that maybe what he could do was magic.

The day he figured out that he was not freakish and that maybe his family was wrong was the day he started to train himself. He thought of new ways to use his powers using both metal and physical ways to help him improve. He did this all of course in secret. He knew the thrashing he would get from his Uncle.

One day after his ninth birthday, his Uncle was given a transfer to Paris, France. So the whole family packed up and left. Understandably, no one missed them at all on Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia was seen as a boorish snob by most of the ladies in their neighborhood, or more of a boorish snob than the other ladies at least.

Harry had to admit that when they had moved it was funny watching as his family tried to speak French. Especially since Uncle Vernon did not understand why they could not speak English like the majority of the world. So when his Uncle, a couple of years later, near his eleventh birthday, announced that they would be leaving again, this time to Germany, it came as no real surprise to Harry. Though Harry was now completely fluent in French and his cousin Dudley could order off of any menu fluently in French.

In between moving to new cities, Harry missed his letter to attend Hogwarts. Because one, he was no longer in England, and two, his name was written in the books as attending Hogwarts so none of the other magical schools knew that they could take him as a student. Dumbledore, in all his wisdom, never had anyone check up on Harry and the tracking charms he put on Harry could only go so far. When he did come out of his tower and visited Privet Drive, no one could give him any information on Harry. Because they never remembered Harry. Harry was, after all, so used to being blamed for everything that he kept a low profile. Besides, it was not like the Dursley's would admit to being related to Harry.

The Dursley's and Harry moved to Germany, but Aunt Petunia got tired of it after three years so they moved again. That was Harry's fourteenth birthday year. They moved to Canada. While they were there, Harry did a lot of little part time jobs to save money. He knew that his Uncle would kick him out in four years so he did his best to try to save as much money as he could make.

By this time the abuse that had been heaped on him began to slow down. He was still treated like a leper by his family, but at least he did not have to hide so many injuries. It sucked, though, that just when he had found a decent part time job, his Aunt complained that she disliked the winters here, that there was too much snow and it was too cold, and could Vernon please move somewhere that was less cold and snowy, as well as somewhere smaller, like a township, as she had tired of the big city.

So they moved again. This time his Uncle's office was in a new factory that had just finished being built and the board of directors was more than happy to scoop up Uncle Vernon.

They even gave him money to buy a new home. Aunt Petunia decided that if his office was in Seattle, then he could commute back and forth to their new home, which was an hour away. When he asked why he should commute an hour a day each way, Aunt Petunia burned him a look that was normally reserved for Harry, and said she had already found a house that she loved and was not giving it up. So Uncle Vernon looked for a car with good gas mileage and grumbled for good measure.

And while Harry was cleaning the computer room, he came across the name of the town they would be staying at. At least, that is, until Aunt Petunia got sick of the place. He had to snort at the name. Who would name a town after a utensil? Forks. What an odd sounding place. How little did Harry realize that Forks had some very odd quirks to its name.


	2. There and Back Again

Harry Potter and the Heart of Twilight

**I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or Harry Potter, Because if I did you lot would not be reading this for free.**

**Beta Slythenclaw20**

It had taken two hours longer than expected to make it to their new home. The delays were caused by Dudley, who felt that he had been starving and that if daddy did not pull over soon and find somewhere to eat he would pass out. I had been all for Dudley passing out if it proved to be a quieter car ride. Unfortunately, my wishes were ignored and we stopped three times.

By the time we arrived, the moving van, which had our clothes and a few items that we did not want to sell, had unloaded and the movers had put our boxes in the correct rooms.

Aunt Petunia, wanting things to be prefect when her family arrived to their new house, had gotten in touch with a local interior designer, who had taken his Aunt's ideas and made them look classy and not excessively tacky, something Aunt Petunia seemed to fail at.

"My goodness, it looks just like I had designed it," Aunt Petunia gushed.

Turning around, she spotted me and her smile vanished.

"We have given you the attic. It has all the furniture from your old room and your boxes have been put up there. Vernonand I have decided that you will need to providefor yourself. We are sick of you being some charity case on us. We will providedinner for you, but all of your chores must be done and done properly." Her voice had started to go shrill at the end of her tirade.

"You will need a job if you want money and don't think I will start driving you around this town either. First thing you can do is set up the telly for Dudley and then you can go to the grocers that we saw on the main street and get everything on this list. I want the receipt and the change back, so no trying to steal from me." She dropped the list into my hands and walked away leaving me to stand in the wide foyer.

I sighed. There goes the nap I was going to have. I remembered seeing the store on the way to the house and estimated that it would be about a 15 minute walk over there. So I grabbed my old, worn out messenger bag and headed out the door.

The walking was slow as it had just rained and made the side of the roads muddy. I knew that once I made it to the main part of town there would be a sidewalk.

I'm going to have to get a car to get around this place or its going to take me nearly an hour to get to school. That means that I will have to go into my savings, which is at 1000 U.S. dollars. I was saving that money for school, but now a portion of that will have to go to getting a car. I just hope I can get a good job to cover all of these expenses. I know that the Dursley's won't pay for university so I will be stuck on my own for that, and I knew if I told them what I wanted to study that they would laugh at me and use my own dreams to hurt me. After all, who would trust a freak as a doctor? No, it was better not to tell the Dursley's any of my hopes or dreams.

I knew growing up that the way the Dursley's had treated me was wrong, especially when I found out how other children lived, but I'm smart and know that I would never have survived on the street at a young age. When I was younger I had made a plan to run away by the time I turned thirteen. With this plan in mind, I had started to do little jobs for money and had managed to save up forty five pounds in ten months, which I then stored in a shoe box in my cupboard. When, a few days after getting 45 pounds, I came home from school, Uncle was home early that day and it was never a good sign when he was home early. I walked inside the house trying to make it as fast as I could to my cupboard door before Uncle saw me. But, just as I reached the door handle, I felt a hand squeeze my upper arm and, before I knew it, I was crashing into the wall, dislocating my shoulder. I felt as my shirt was ripped and a belt ripped into my skin as Uncle belted me and went on about the fact that I was a thief and a liar. Afterwards, he threw me in the cupboard. It took me a week before I could go back to school and Dudley bought a new video game with my money.

I found out later that Uncle Vernon was home early that day to tell Aunt Petunia about the family and I moving to France. Aunt Petunia had then decided that it would be best to move me out of the cupboard so that they could sell the house and no one would think that they were abusing me.

Two days later the news that they would be leaving Privet Drive to a new country finally sunk in and I realized that my plan to get out of the Dursley's was ruined. I would be stuck with my relatives until they moved back to England. After all, it was foolhardy at best living on the streets at thirteen, but to do it in another country… that was risking a lot more than I was willing to risk.

So lost in my thoughts about the past was I, that I nearly walked by the grocers.

Going up and down the aisles was tiresome; some of the things on Aunt Petunia's list were not there.

At least I was able to get some things for myself for breakfast and lunches. Skim milk, cereal bars full of protein, low fat turkey and cheese, multigrain bread, and all the food I knew Dudley won't touch because it was healthy and Dudley wouldn't touch it if it was the last food to eat. I knew that if I wanted to save for school and gas to put in a car that I would have to eat very plainly for the next year. Mind you, I was easily used to being starved so this was going to be nothing. I had managed to save up a good chunk of money. It was for school but now I guess it will have to go to getting a used car.

I came to the last item on the list, some snack food for Dudley. I spotted it on the top of one of the shelves. I reached up only to find that I was too short to get to it. I cursed my 5'6" build due to years of malnutrition out loud and then proceeded to jump for it. I missed it and nearly fell to the floor. Nearly, if it weren't for the man who caught me.

The first thing I noticed was that his hands were ice cold and that my magic seemed to rise to the surface of my skin and started to warm me. My mind screamed at me to be careful, that this man felt dangerous, but my magic seemed to send waves of calm, comforting me and making me feel that I could trust him. I suppressed my magic and my feelings leaving me feeling cold, but I would analyze this later.

I looked up at the man (did everyone have to be taller then me) who caught me. He looked at me with unblinking topaz eyes, his blond hair to seemed to be perfectly in place. He had an easy smile and seemed likable enough. He was also very handsome, almost too handsome, too prefect. He looked like he could be in his mid twenties, but he had an ageless feel to him, like he had seen too much or just been around to long. The man then helped me into a standing position once again, reached up for the cookies on the top self, and passed the cookies to me. I'm sure I was pouting when he passed them to me.

"Here you go young man. I hope you are more careful next time. You don't want to end up in the E.R. over a box of cookies," he joked. I glared at him and went red.

"I just hope the cookies are worth it then, and thank you." I replied.

The man let out a beautiful laugh; it was almost musical. God was everything about this guy prefect.

"Oh Carlisle, I do hope you aren't teasing that young man." Both of them turned to see a young woman in her early twenties. She had black hair and topaz eyes as well. She was petite, almost my height.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle Cullen, who is a doctor at the hospital whom you might have been a patient at if you had fallen. You must be the Dursley boy, Dudley? Your Mother hired me to decorate your house for you, do like your room?" she asked.

"Oh no, I'm not Dudley, I'm Harry…ah…Potter. Dudley is my cousin. Aunt Petunia is my mother's sister and I have lived with them since my parent's passing."

"Oh dear I am so sorry, it must be so hard losing your parents and then having to move. Your Aunt set you up in one of the guest rooms, didn't she? That will not do, it is simply too girly for a boy. I shall call your aunt and will arrange to make it look like a room for a young man. Let me see…" Before she could continue with the line of questioning, Harry interrupted her.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's all right. I live in the attic and you must have misunderstood. My parents passed away when I was fifteen months old. I have lived with the Dursley's for sixteen years now," I said in a rush. Mrs. Cullen was a very fast talker, and when I told her of my parents death, it looked like she wanted to hug me. I wonder what that would be like, a mother's hug?

"You mean that your seventeen, I thought you were younger then that," exclaimed Carlisle, giving me a more detailed look over. But it was hard to see my body with the rags my family call clothes, and I know I had attracted some unwanted attention. Before I could think of a plan to get out of there, Esme decide to talk more.

"Oh Carlisle, Harry is the same age as Edward and Alice." She tilted her head to look at me. "They are two of our five children. The other three are a year older than you and all go to ForksHigh School."

I gave her a disbelieving stare there is no way she could have five children, let alone five children in high school, "I'm sorry, did you just say five children? Oh wait, they're adopted aren't they?" My head finally wrapping around that new fact. Both Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh yes, we adopted five children a long time ago," said a smiling Dr. Cullen. "There is just something so wonderful in coming home to your family after a busy day. They feel more like your home than any four walls ever could."

I was suddenly filled with a deep hatred of the Cullen teens. They had a family, one with two loving parents. It was so easy to see in the way Esme gushed about her children and the proud smile on Carlisle's face that they were completely and totally loved and there I was, this stupid kid, filled with hate because someone had something better then me, and it hurt so much, more then I expected it too. God, I was nearly in tears, except I don't cry, haven't since Uncle Vernon found that money and my hopes of ever leaving had been shattered. I had to get out of here, I had to get away.

Mrs. Cullen still talking about her kids, and how much I reminded her of them, and that I would have to come by and meet them, and that she would cook for me because I was nearly skin and bones, and if I was all right. Her voice was soothing. I couldn't, for the life of me, answer her because I was to far gone in my little panic attack. It was Dr. Cullen that finally broke through my thoughts, by putting a card in my hands.

"Well, Harry we seem to have taken up a bit of your time. Here are my work and home phone numbers. Call me if there is anything you need." He seemed to be talking very slowly, as if not to scare me.

With that, they left me in the middle of the aisle to collect myself. I was entirely grateful to them for that, I hated to show weakness. Though, they did look back several times, and Mrs. Cullen looked like she wanted to run over to me and make sure I was truly all right.

After several deep breaths, I could start to feel my emotions coming back under my control. I looked around and noticed that a few of the plastic bottles that had held soda were melted down into twisted shapes from a heat source, and there soda was dripping on the floor. Seeing that, I left the aisle and went to pay for my purchases, nearly kicking myself for losing my hold on my magic.

There was a community board that was located just near the grocers and I stopped to see if there were any used cars for sale. There were a few, so I grabbed the numbers and put them in my bag. I would call around later to see about prices.

The rest of the walk home was more for calming me. Mentally, I went over Le Guide du Débutant de la Magie de l'Esprit1. The bags I was carrying dug into my hands and the pain helped me to ground myself. It would not due to blow up at the Dursley's just because I was upset. When I arrived back to the house, Dudley ripped the bags out of my hands and dug around in them, hunting for the cookies. Upon finding them, he took off back to watch his shows. Picking up the bags, I headed back to the kitchen and put everything in. Aunt Petunia watched as I put all the money and her receipt on the counter, and I walked up the two flights of stairs to get the attic.

Getting up there, I noticed that the bed had been set up near a round window. It looked out to large tree and I could make out the forest behind the tree. I moved my three boxes closer to the bed and sat down on the old mattress. I opened the first box-it held all my clothes in it. I went through it quickly, setting a large pile of clothes on the floor to mend later, and the rest went into my dresser. The second box contained my bedding and a few mementos that I had picked up through the years. The last box, had the Dursley's looked in it, would have me out on the streets before you knew it. It had all my magic books that I had bought when I was twelve.

It had been five years ago, while I was still in Paris. I had been walking around Le Quartier Latin2 during the Christmas holidays. I was trying to stay away from the Dursley's. I was told to not come back until evening; they did not want me there to ruin their holiday. So I walked the streets, finding ways to get in free to the museums, when I looked up to see a café that wasn't there before. It seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere. Taking a chance, I snuck in and was amazed to see people doing what I could do. Lifting things in the air and vanishing them. The only thing was, they were using these little sticks. (I later found out they were wands.) I had never needed a stick before to make things happen. Walking behind the person I had followed in, they went to this back area, stopped and tapped a wall three times. The back wall fell away to reveal an alleyway filled with more stick waving people.

Walking around, I soon discovered a bookstore and went inside. It took me two hours to find out that what I did was magic, and it took me the rest of the winter holidays to control my magic, or least so that it was more under my control. I could even control it to do what I wanted to do without getting upset.

The day before the break ended I came back and stole a few books: one on controlling your mind, one on basic charms, and one on healing. I felt guilty for days and was worried that my Aunt might find them. I mastered the shrinking and cloaking charms first. The healing book was mastered soon after that.

With my books all hidden away in the attic, I got started on mending my clothes. The Christmas break ended soon and I wanted to be ready for school.

1 The Beginner's Guide to Magic of the Spirit

2 The Latin Quarter – section of Paris, France


	3. A Means of Transport

Harry Potter and the Heart of Twilight

**I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or Harry Potter, Because if I did you lot would not be reading this for free.**

**Beta Slythenclaw20**

When Carlisle and Esme returned from their grocery trip, they came home to a quiet house.

"They must be outside hunting. I'll go compost all the groceries we bought." Esme said, heading to the back of the house.

Carlisle walked upstairs and sat at his desk, deciding that he should go do some of the paperwork that he kept putting off. Before he could settle in and start working, an image of Harry Potter swam to the forefront of his mind.

There was something odd about the child. He was far too small for child his age group and seemed to have a very delicate build. There was also a bruise on his cheekbone near the chin, which his long raven black hair covered. If it weren't for Carlisle's improved eyesight, he would have missed it. His glasses were broken and held together with tape and his clothes were too big and worn. Harry had also started to panic at the mention of the Cullen's children. Odd things had happened when Harry had panicked. The soda bottles seemed to melt down and the soda that was inside bubbled. He didn't even need Jasper's gift to know what he was feeling; it was all displayed on his face. It also felt like the very air was suffocating. Carlisle wondered if he had been abused before coming to live with Dursleys and then remembered that Harry had lived with the Dursleys for most of his life. Maybe it was his family that was hurting him? He would have to see how the family interacted together to make any final conclusions. There was also the shock that Carlisle felt when he had touched Harry, the presence he felt coming out of the child and wrapping around his mind, making Carlisle feel the need to protect and care for Harry.

Carlisle would make sure to talk his children into keeping an eye on Harry at school. Maybe this was the new friend Alice was talking about. His thoughts were interrupted by Esme, who was at the door. She smiled and walked in.

"What are you thinking about dear?" asked Esme.

"Harry, the boy we met at the grocers. There is something odd about him."

"You felt it too? When he said that he lived in the attic… Carlisle, I helped design that house. The attic was not meant to house anyone. It's for storage and it has no heating. It is no place to put anyone." Esme looked hurt at the thought of anyone being up there.

"You don't think that they are mistreating him, do you?" Esme asked.

In one quick motion, Carlisle was out of his seat wrapping his arms around his wife.

"We will watch and see, but I hope not love. For Harry's sake, I hope he is fine." Carlisle knew that he would be keeping a close eye out on Harry. How could he not when he felt something reaching out to him begging for help?

It had rained more the next morning and the attic was freezing. Harry woke up earlier than the rest of is family and snuck downstairs to use the phone. He called some of the ad numbers asking about used cars. It had taken Harry five calls to find his new car, or was that his new old car? Oh well, Harry wasn't picky about the details. He had to meet Jacob Black in a few hours near a local sporting goods store. Harry would give the car a once over and hopefully, if the price was right, be on his way in his new old car.

This would hopefully give Harry a means to get back to his goal of saving some money for school. Though, he would have to go to the school first to pick out his courses and make sure all his information was up to date before he could go looking for job.

The good thing about school now was that Dursleys didn't care anymore how well Harry did. Just as long as they didn't have to be there for anything. So Harry had taken to signing his Aunt or Uncle's signatures when it came time for picking out electives or anything that the school wanted Harry's guardians to know about. He was doing really well in school in Canada. He was in academic courses and was pulling high 90's. He knew that if he wanted to get away from the Dursleys he would have to bring his all to school and it turned out he was really smart when he stopped acting as stupid as Dudley. Then again, Harry thought, most small animals were smarter the Dudley, who managed to just coast by with a 60% in most of his classes.

Harry, at about two in the afternoon, finished all his chores for the day, grabbed his wallet, and headed over to the sporting store, which was just a little closer then the grocers, to look at the car.

When he arrived, the parking lot was empty except for one red truck and a tall black haired youth. He had a body that did not look like it was meant to stay still. He was also tall, really tall. This had to be Jacob and that had to be his car, er, truck. He walked up to the teen and greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Harry and you must be Jacob."

"That's right and this is the truck. I rebuilt the engine, it's a great first time car," said an uneasy Jacob. He was scared that Harry wouldn't buy. He didn't need to worry; Harry thought that the truck was great.

"You rebuilt the engine? That must have taken some work?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it did, and now I'm trying to get another car on the go, but it's stalled for now because I need money for parts and selling this car would mean that I can get more parts for my rabbit."

"I'll pretend that I know what that is." Harry held up his hand to stop Jacob's explanation. "It's not that I don't want to know. It's just, if you tell me, it will go in one ear and out the other and I will end up being more confused."

Jacob laughed at that.

"It's another old type of car, hope that didn't make your head hurt."

"Not as much as normal. So, how much?"

"Six hundred."

"Make it 500 and any repairs it needs, I come to you to fix." Harry bargained.

"Five hundred and fifty and any repairs for the next year are free as well as maintenance"

"That would be a deal, Mr. Black." Harry pulled out his wallet and paid Jacob.

"Do you want me to drop you off anywhere?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, all right, do you know where the diner is?" Harry nodded his head. "Drop me off right there please. My friends and I are meeting there to get some food."

"All right, I think I remember how to get there. If not, you have to give me some directions."

Jacob nodded his head and threw the keys to Harry, who caught them and put them in the ignition. The car roared to life. Harry had the urge to giggle. Here he was, this short English person, driving a huge truck. Harry was sure that he made quite a site.

After some quick lessons on how to handle the truck, they arrived at the diner.

"So, I'll see you at school." Harry said, hoping for at least one friendly face.

"No, sorry Harry, I go to school on the reservation." Jacob replied.

"Oh, well, I thought I'd have at least one familiar face there." Harry said, sounding down.

"Sorry Harry, but I will see around town. Don't worry, we will hang then."

"You're right. See you later Jacob," Harry said in a much happier voice.

"Later Harry."

Harry left the diner's parking lot and headed to the school. They were open today so that the teachers could set things up for the students and have some meetings before Christmas break was over. Walking into the office, Harry looked around to see a desk covered in paper. Under it, he saw a woman. Clearing his throat, the woman jumped up, looked over at Harry, and smiled.

"What can I do for you, young man?" she politely asked.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I am supposed to start here this coming Monday. I was wondering, could I check to see if I got into the classes that I wanted?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter you said… Ah ha, I have the file right here. Let me see. Yes, you have the same classes. Would you like your schedule now or when you come on Monday?"

"Now would be as good a time as any." So, taking the schedule, map, and slips for his teachers to sign, Harry left the office and headed back to his truck. Getting into the truck, he unfolded the pieces of paper and he checked his schedule: Chemistry, English Literature, Pre-Calculus, American History, Lunch, Biology, and Gym. Gym and History were the only things that he had not done in his old school; the system was different here in Forks. In his old school he had 8 courses, 4 that were between September and January and 4 between February and June. Harry would have to take Physics next year and he was also going to have to write his SAT and ACT tests. Folding all the papers back, he put them on his passenger seat and started the car.

One more thing to cross off his list. He pulled out of the school parking lot and left. Harry started to drive around the town to see what kinds of business were here in Forks so that he could start finding a job. Driving along the main road, he saw ForksGeneralHospital that Dr. Cullen worked at and wondered if he could get a job there. It would be beneficial to have some experience in hospital even if it was doing paper work or fetching coffee. So he pulled in and headed inside to see if they would hire him, or at least let him volunteer there. Walking inside the front doors of the hospital, Harry made his way up to the front desk. He stood, waiting for one of the nurses to come over to him so he could ask were to apply for work. Looking around he saw that it was not very busy like the other hospital Harry had been in.

Harry's relatives never took him to seek medical attention, even when he had broken bones. The only time was when he was twelve and they were living in Paris. Harry had been extremely sick and Aunt Petunia was worried that he would start to attract attention to them. So they took him to the nearest hospital where they diagnosed him with pneumonia.

Harry was in the hospital for a week. It was also the best week of Harry's life. His Aunt would come to visit him in the mornings, bringing Harry his homework and telling him that the family missed him and that they were so upset that they couldn't visit him because they did not want to get sick as well. Harry knew that was complete shit, but the nurses bought it. He knew that it was just an act; the Dursleys had never cared for Harry before. The nurses would feed him all the time and help him with his homework. The best part was in the evenings. Dr. Alexandre would come in to check up on Harry and tell him stories of working in other countries around the world helping children to live healthier lives. He told Harry that every child, no matter what, deserved to be healthy and whole. It was these words that made Harry realize that if he deserved to be healthy, then he should also deserve to be loved and cared for too. It was one of the major turning points in his life, that he could do better than the Dursleys, that not all hope had been lost. Dr. Alexandre also told Harry that not all children were lucky to have a hospital to go to and get better, and so Harry, taking those words to heart as well, promised that if a freak like him deserved to be cared for and loved, then every child should. So Harry decided that he would become a doctor, someone who could help any child that needed it. He would care for all the children he could and make sure they were safe at his hospital. Smiling at one of the few happy memories he had, he turned around and came face to face with Dr. Cullen. The doctor smiled at him.

"Hello again, Harry. I thought those cookies would have lasted longer."

"Hilarious, sir. I'm here to see if I could get a job." Harry declared, his cheeks blushing.

"Well, I am sorry to say that we don't have any available positions for someone your age, but you could always volunteer. How about we step into my office and have a chat?"

-----------------------------

Next Chapter, an interview with a Vampire (sorry couldn't help myself) and Dr Carlisle does a check up on Harry.


	4. Interview and Reflection

Harry Potter and the Heart of Twilight

**I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or Harry Potter, Because if I did you lot would not be reading this for free.**

**Betaed by Slythenclaw20**

Harry nodded his head and walked with Dr. Cullen to his office. Dr. Cullen pointed out a chair for Harry to sit in. Harry sat down and began to fidget.

'It was a good thing too, that Harry showed up here and asked to volunteer here,' thought Carlisle. 'It would make for an easier time watching Harry.'

"So volunteering at the Hospital is basically keeping patients company, brightening their day if you will. You also help out around here answering phones, doing my paperwork, and fetching coffee. The doctors will answer any questions you have, so will the paramedics and any other personal. Can I ask why you're interested in volunteering here?" said Dr. Cullen. While talking he gave Harry a look over. Harry looked far too skinny and pale. The boy was almost anorexic in looks.

"Well, Dr. Cullen, since I was twelve I have wanted to be a doctor. You see, I had a bad case of pneumonia and I had to stay at the hospital for week, and the doctor who was attending to me made me feel so safe, so secure that I wanted to be like him. Care for other people and make their hurts go away, help people instead of being a nuisance to them." Harry finished. Why had he said that last bit out loud?

"Harry, I'm positive that you are not a nuisance to anyone. That being said, I think you would make an excellent volunteer here. The only things left to discuss are what times you would like to volunteer at and what time you want to have a check up, so I know that you don't need any shots or have any illnesses." Carlisle knew that he was being sneaky. He didn't really have to give Harry a full medical but he needed to make sure he was alright. Something about this child called out to protect him. In a way, it reminded him of Edward.

Harry gulped nervously, thankful that the Dursley males were too busy with moving and settling in to bother him the past week, so he was relatively healed for the most part, and decided that now would be the best time to have this check up.

"Now sir, if it would be alright with you?" Carlisle saw that Harry was being painfully shy.

"Now would be fine. If you don't mind I am going to put some music on, I find that classical music helps me to relax when I am nervous."

Carlisle reached over to the desk to pull out a CD. It was one that Edward had composed on the piano. Carlisle played it to soothe little children, but sometimes the adults needed some small comfort.

"I don't mind. One of my English teachers said that listening to the classics and reading were two of the best things in life."

"Your teacher seems to be intelligent. If you could take off your shoes I would like to get your height and weight." Carlisle read the results and then read them one more time. He then checked Harry's vision, his blood count, his blood pressure, and his vaccination history and with each test Carlisle became more and more upset. The child was 23 pounds underweight, his glasses were out of prescription, he was anemic, and he had low blood pressure. At least his vaccinations were up to date since he was twelve. The most disturbing things that Dr. Cullen could find were the mottled bruises that ran up and down his chest and the freshly healed welt marks on his back.

"So Harry I won't be sticking any needles in your arm today." Harry face started to pale as Dr. Cullen tried to reassure him.

"But we need to talk. Don't worry you still have the job, I am just concerned for your health. First things first, you are 23 pounds underweight, your anemic and have low blood pressure, your eye prescription is out of date as well. Nothing that a new diet won't help with. The most serious thing, Harry, is that there are some severe bruises on your chest. Harry, how did you get those?"

"Um… my cousin Dudley and I, um, like to… to, ah, copy wrestling moves that we, ah, see on the T.V." Harry's voice shook as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Then how did you get the welts on your back Harry, those could not have come from any wrestling moves I know of." Carlisle watched as Harry seemed to shake on the spot. He could do nothing for Harry until he heard conformation about the abuse.

Harry's mind was trying to wrap its self around the fact that he had been found out. He was in so much shit. Vernon had told Harry that if anyone were to find out that Harry would not make it to see the next day.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir."

"Call me Carlisle. We will be working together soon. I think you do know, Harry. I can't protect you from them if you don't tell me." Carlisle said in a calm voice.

"Protect me? Why the hell would you do that? I have deserved everything I have gotten. I'm a freak, an unlovable freak." Panicking at what he had just told Dr. Cullen, Harry's mind came to one conclusion. That he had to get out of there. So, gathering all his magic, Harry pushed it to getting out of there as fast as possible and with a loud crack, Harry was gone.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Carlisle, covering his mouth. Emmet would tease him for weeks if he knew that Carlisle had sworn. Carlisle had felt the magic stirring in the air as Harry got more and more panicked. So that was one secret down about Harry. Harry was a wizard, a pretty strong one too by the feel of things. It explained quite a bit: the soda bottles melting and the presence he felt coming from Harry. It was his magic reaching out to him. But why was Harry's magic reaching out to Carlisle? Why was he not in a wizardry school? These questions and more swirled around his head. He would have to contact a good friend of his, Acarya, who was now the Headmaster of Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He might have some answers about Harry Potter. Carlisle discerned that the abuse Harry may have suffered might be because he was a wizard and his family could not accept him. His friend Acarya had once said that a small percentage of the families that had never heard of about magic refused to have their children admitted to the school.

Carlisle groaned and pinched his nose as if to retain a headache. (Not that he got headaches.) Esme was going to have his head for letting Harry go. She was already talking about letting Harry live with them.

Harry appeared next to his truck and tried to take several deep breaths. "Oh my God, I just preformed magic in front of someone. Dr. Cullen, I guess, will understand now why the Dursleys punish me. I am so dead." He got into his truck and left the hospital driving slowly back home. He parked the truck, far away from the house, and slowly walked towards it. Entering the driveway, he saw that the Dursley's car was gone. With a sigh of relief, Harry ran to his attic and threw him self onto his bed. Maybe Dr. Cullen would not tell the Dursleys about the magic he had done. After all, it did seem that the Doctor had put two and two together and realized that the welts were from his Uncle. Picking up the covers of the bed, he figured that he might as well turn in. Harry was exhausted.

Aunt Petunia wanted the windows washed and the chimney cleaned tomorrow and he would need all the energy he could get to last him through those chores. He would just have to avoid Dr. Cullen and the hospital for now.

Across the pond at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, contemplating how bad things had gotten.

When he had dropped Harry off at his relatives sixteen years ago, he had left a letter saying that if they agreed to take him in, that Harry would be assured a place in Hogwarts. He did this so that no other school could take Harry away for his schooling. By his Aunt accepting young Harry into her home, she had agreed to send him to Hogwarts, taking his name out of any of the other school's magical books. Dumbledore thought it to be a stroke of genius on his part.

Everything would have gone to plan if Harry and his family had not moved just before Harry's eleventh birthday. Dumbledore had known that the Dursleys had left the isles but had thought that they were going on vacation abroad. It was two days later that the wards fell on Number 4. Dumbledore had put tracking charms on the boy, but once he was out of the U.K. they had failed. Asking around the neighborhood to see if any one knew what had happened to the family had been fruitless. The neighbors had all told him that the Dursleys had moved but no one could tell him where the family had moved to. Dumbledore didn't even know where Vernon Dursley worked. Disgruntled and lacking the man power to search for Harry, the only thing Dumbledore could do was go home to Hogwarts and explain to the ministry, the media, and Minerva what had happened. The last of which nearly had his head.

Then, in what would have been Harry's fourth year, Voldemort had arisen again, and had killed Cedric Diggory to gain his body back. Dumbledore had to find Harry fast, get him back to Hogwarts, and train him to kill Voldemort.

As he was thinking about what rituals to use to find the boy, an odd shaped object begin to hum and spin. Dumbledore turned around to find the noise and saw that it was Harry's accidental magic detector. Never before had Harry used enough magic to get the detector to move. Dumbledore only hoped that Harry had used enough magic to give him a location. Picking up the object he stopped it and the center started to spell out words for him. West Coast of North America. Great, that left Canada and the States to go through. Dumbledore could not go himself as he was expected to be at Hogwarts when the next term started. He decided to send two people from the order, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both of whom were eager to find Harry again. Black had given up Harry because he did not want the responsibility of raising a child, which Dumbledore encouraged. Dumbledore had also encouraged Black to search for Peter. By the time Black had located Peter and caught him, Harry was ten and Black did not want to take him away from his family. So Black had settled on seeing Harry at school. Remus could not take the child because of the werewolf laws, which prevented him from raising Harry in England, so he joined his childhood friend in finding Harry.

Sorry about the wait, my job is trying to give me my full hours, but the only way they can is by giving me shifts where ever they can find them, like working till midnight then coming back in at 5:30 in the morning, it's been fun on my sleep pattern, that's for sure. Difficult to write when your falling asleep on your keyboard.

Next Chapter: the first day of Highscholl and Harry meets the rest of the Cullens


	5. Start of High School

The Heart of Twilight

**I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or Harry Potter, Because if I did you lot would not be reading this for free.**

I am so sorry about the long wait for this story, there where many reasons one of them being that I need a new beta reader. this chapter is unbetaed.

The morning that school resumed after the winter holidays found the surrounding areas of Forks in a blanket of fog.

The Cullen family who were having a morning meeting at there dining table. The discussion centered on a boy of sixteen who Carlisle and Esme had met. They both wanted the family to keep their eyes and ears on the boy, for Carlisle had a feeling that something bad could come to the boy. The children (if one would call them that). All looked at there father with varying degrees of disbelief except for one of them who knew that she was going to get a best friend out of this. She briefly wondered what best friends did then resolved to google it later. Smiling at her siblings she pronounced that that the sixteen year old would shake things up in there lives and looking at her favorite bother she then said, some more than others, before walking away to the garage. The rest of the family watched her retreating back. While her favorite bother was attempting to not bash his head into the table he just knew today was not going to be good for him.

((((*.*.*.*))))

Meanwhile in another part of town Harry Potter was cooking breakfast for his family. His mind though was not on the task at hand but on an ever growing check list of things that needed to be done. He did manage to cross of one thing off his list he had found himself a job, it had taken the rest of the weekend for Harry to find, but he got it. The job was at the diner that he had dropped Jacob off at, it was small, and had seen better days but it paid, not well but it was something. The owner told him to show up on weekends in the morning for six hours and they would have him fill in wherever they needed him, the owner also told Harry that if he missed a day and did not call in he would be fired no excuses.

In his meanderings Harry was reminded of his attempt to volunteer at the local hospital, Harry was still upset that he used magic in front of the doctor he would have to lay low and avoid Dr. Cullen, it was a shame cause Harry really liked Dr. Cullen. Harry knew that if Dr. Cullen found out the happenings at the Dursleys household Harry would be trapped in some bureaucratic red tape that would force him back to England to live. He would most likely end up on the streets. Having no desire to see that happened, he resolved that he would stick it out at the Dursleys for one more year.

With that mantra in his head he finished his families breakfast and headed to school.

Arriving at the High School early, Harry got out of his truck and walked inside. It seemed that everyone had their eyes on him, newness was apparently is in short demand in this town.

Walking into his first class of the day, Chemistry, Harry handed his pass to the teacher and his teacher directed Harry to the middle row the desks were side by side in groups of two so that harry would have a seat partner, chances are that the seat partner would also be his lab partner. Sitting down he noticed that he was one of the first to arrive. Taking a few deep breaths and reminding himself that he would be fine, Harry went in search of his notebook and pen, finding his notebook but not his pen Harry went rifling thru his bag. Finding it at the bottom of his bag, under papers Harry thought he thrown out, Harry gave an animated got you and pulled the pen out. Turning he noticed that his seat mate had arrived and was looking at Harry oddly. Harry turning a bright red smiled and looked at his seat mate, he looked like he just stepped out of a movie, he had blond hair, that looked too prefect to be real. In fact everything about him looked to prefect, just like the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. his hair was honey blond and he was impeccably dressed. The only thing that marred his beauty was a look of pain on his face like he was over sensitive to the world around him. Before Harry could introduce himself the teacher was calling the class to attention.

"All right class settle down. Welcome back to a new year and to our new student welcome, many of you have been moved around and find yourselves sitting with a new seat partner, your seat partner and you are to be lab partners for the rest of the year, no ifs ors or ands about it. Like last term the two of you will work together to complete your lab and then each of you will hand in a separate report on each. That being said I don't mind if the two of you go over what happened in the lab so you both come up with the same conclusion. I don't want the same report." The teacher let out a sigh. "Well, then moving on its time to talk about writing out proper chemical equations, Mr. Potter talk to Jasper Hale about using his notes to make sure you know what we have covered and what we haven't." With a nod of Harry's head and a glance over at Jasper, Harry mentally sighed and started to copy the notes on the board.

After the teacher had finished writing the notes on the bored she handed out work sheets for homework and allowed the class to catch up with each other. Harry took this time to make introductions to his seat partner.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter" Harry said turning to face the blond movie star.

"Jasper Hale, pleasure to meet you Harry. If you would not mind I can give you the notes tomorrow and go over them at lunch with you." Resigned Jasper thought that if he had to help Harry out, than at least his family could be there so he did not slip. He would also be keeping Carlisle wish for someone to keep on eye and ear on the boy. After all Alice did say that he would be important to the family.

That sounds alright." the bell rung and both started to leave "I'll talk to you tomorrow about were to meet up, yah?"

"Sure thing Harry, See you then." With that said both left and Jasper was half way into his next class when it hit him that Harry didn't smell at all like the other towns folk.

Harry left and went to English Literature, he handed in his pass to the teacher, and went to the vacant seat left. Sitting down, Harry could not wait until he was not new enough to be stared at all day long. The girl in front of him turned in her seat déjà vu from chemistry struck him. Although see was not blond see had dark hair into a pixie style cut, she was just as pale and had the same eye colour. She seemed almost to exude happiness and was almost bouncing out of her seat. Harry only having one coffee so far that morning, was thinking it was going to be a long year.

Hi I'm Alice, I'm so glad you're in my class, were going to have so much fun, what class did you have first." Harry did not think it possible but her smile had gotten bigger.

I'm Harry. I had chemistry first today." Not really sure what to add to that. He watched as Alice was nearly jumping out of her seat.

"You must have had it with Jasper, did you? He's my boyfriend though he's a year older then me, he also gets migraines very easily, so if he seems in pain to you, just let him be okay?

"Yeah all right. We are supposed to met tomorrow to go over notes from this year to make sure that I am all caught up." Harry supplied

"Thats great you can seat with us tomorrow at lunch with my siblings and Jasper's sister and I can help too."

Before Harry could add anything else in the bell rang and the teacher called the class to order, Harry prepared himself for another mind numbing class.

Once the bell rang Harry watched as Alice rose from her seat and nearly danced out of the class, harry in all his time in different schools had never met someone like Alice.

Shacking his head, he left to find his pre calculus class. Heading inside the class he greeted the teacher handed in his pass and went to sit down. Getting comfortable in his seat, Harry was introduced to the girl beside him.

Hi I am Jessica, You must be one of the new kids!" All this was said with her chest sticking right out and nearly touching Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and answered back "Yeah I'm Harry."

"You moved here with your cousin right? He's in my English class, he's not very bright is he." Jessica giggled.

Harry wanted to say more on the matter of his cousin brightness or lack there of but had to bite his tongue, if Uncle Vernon found out that he had been bad talking his son he was sure to get a lashing. Thankfully the teacher started class and Harry did not have to answer back.

With a shrug to Jessica he turned to face the teacher.

Jessica keeping her voice low said. "Will have to talk at lunch, you can met all my friends."

That struck fear into Harry's heart, a whole table of giggly girls, oh joy.

The moment the bell rung Harry shot out of his desk and nearly ran to his next class American History. This time he sat beside a greasy looking kid named Eric. Who was a little to nervous to talk to him. Which was prefect because Harry was starting to have a massive headache and was tempted to put his head down on the desk and sleep.

Thankfully the class seemed short and Harry had lunch next and was ready to go eat something. Harry had decide that today he would splurge a little and buy himself a sandwich and a salad at the cafeteria, he even bought a can of ginger ale at the register.

Walking towards an empty table in the room he was pushed from behind, falling flat on his face, his food rolling across the floor, Harry rolled over he saw that it was Dudley.

In their last school they had three lunch times and Harry and Dudley were always in different lunch groups, which meant that harry did not get picked on by dudley at lunch. Apparently here in forks high, he was not so lucky. Sighing and getting to his feet, Harry bent down and started to pick up his sandwich, when dudley foot came crashing down on it, Harry's salad met a similar fate. With a smirk to his cousin and a whispered freak, Dudley left Harry then walked to a table in the centre of the cafe. Harry looked at his food smashed on the floor picked it up throw it in the trash and made his way over to a table in the corner and started to pull out his homework. If he wasn't going to eat then Harry might as well be productive, he ignored the stares of disbelief from the other students.

A few tables away from Harry, the Cullen siblings had watched as the boy their father said to watch was bullied by his cousin. They had been too shocked to go over and help the boy. Alice and Jasper who both had classes told their siblings as much as they could about the Harry. Which was very little. Jasper did tell his family they would be having lunch together tomorrow so that Jasper and Alice could make sure he was caught up. Surprisingly no one complained including Rosalie. Edward in an attempt to find out why Carlisle wanted the boy watched, tried to discern his thoughts, and found that he could not hear any of Potters thoughts, maybe he was too far away from the boy. Jasper feeling Edward's frustration, raised on eyebrow at his brother.

"It seems that Potter is to far away from me to hear his mind" replied Edward.

"You might have a class with him later, you could try then or just wait until tomorrow." Jasper supplied

Edward nodded his head and went back to pretending to eat.

Harry had been finishing up his equations from chemistry when he was invaded by a couple of girls, Jessica, some brat named Lauren, and a quite girl named Angela. The three made them selves at home and started talking to Harry about his time in Forks, he was thankful that they did not ask him about his cousin Dudley and what just happened.

When the girls started to talk about an upcoming dance, Harry started looking around to find an escape route, when he saw them, Jasper and Alice and there siblings. Apart they all looked beautiful but together they where something else, Alice and Jasper were sitting together beside Jasper, had to be his sister she was beautiful, statuesque with long blond hair, she sat next to a muscular guy who looked like he could take on a bear and win, and next to him sat a younger looking man that had untidy bronze-colored hair, the man with the bronze-colored hair looked up at harry and as there eyes met Harry felt his magic raise up and out of him, just like it had with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen only instead of feeling safe and cared for like a parent, his magic was telling Harry that it wanted him in any way possible, looking away harry felt his magic clam down, never before had Harry felt this way about a person, oh he knew he was gay but that was better left unsaid, he needed to know who this person was, turning to Jessica who seemed the type to know everything about everyone.

Harry asked. "Who are they?"

All three looked up from there conversation to look at were Harry had rested his gaze

"The biggest one is Emmett Cullen. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale. Her brother Jasper is the one sitting on her left, and the small girl — that's Alice Cullen … and the youngest one is Edward Cullen … Isn't he gorgeous … He doesn't date though. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him …As if I care." Replied Jessica.

Harry snorted and thought that someone was a let down a little to hard.

"They all live together you know …with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She added this under her breath as if it were a scandalous secret. If this was scandalous then Harry could only imagine what they had said about the Dursleys.

Harry then glanced sideways again at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers.

"They are… very nice-looking." Harry struggled with the conspicuous understatement, what else could he say?

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Jasper and Alice, and Emmet and Rosalie, and they live together, like in the house!" She gossiped

"Which ones are the Cullen's children?" Harry wanted to know how the five of them came together. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — they are related to Mrs. Cullen, the others are all foster children though."

"They look a little old for foster children." Harry commented, he knew most of this since he had already met the parental units, but there was just something about them Harry thought.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt."

" It must have been hard to take them in, when they are so young themselves."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and Harry got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, Harry presumed the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness somehow.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with it. I think its wonderful that she adopted them all. Not many people can take in children that are not there own and love them as if there are, and she not only did that for one of them, but for five, maybe you should be giving her a little bit of your respect. Harry snapped he gathered his book and walked out of the cafeteria.

The three girls he had left behind stared at each other and silently sat thru the rest of lunch thinking about what he said to them, the only other table who noticed there discussion was the Cullens. Turning to her bothers, sister and spouse, Rosalie who was excessively protective of her family and paid no attention to the mortals around her calmly said to her sibling. "While I like him" the rest of her family started at her with disbelief.

Harry walked out to his next class Biology, his mind on the Cullens, in all his years he had wanted nothing more then a mother like Esme someone that would love him for being him. Harry was slightly jealous of the Cullen teens and hoped that each of them loved their parents cause Harry knew that if he had that chance he would. As Harry was thinking of the teens his mind came bake to the bronze haired one Edward. Harry's magic had never reacted like that to one person it was always a calming force in him to act up that way. It had made Harry want him, sure he had had crushes on guys before, he had never acted on them for it was one thing for Harry to be a magic using abnormal freak but to be gay freak was pushing the line in his family and Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would not hold back in his punishment of him.

As the bell rang Harry was jolted out of his musings and walked into his Chemistry class. Handing his papers over to the teacher to have them signed he was directed to where he would be sitting for the rest of term. Right beside Edward Cullen. Harry's Magic hummed in excitement at sitting next to him. Taking a deep breath Harry made his way over to the desk and sat down, turning he smiled at Edward and was about to introduce himself when Mr. Banner started the class. Harry would keep looking over at Edward at first because his magic was reacting so strongly at him to look and then because Edward looked sick, then angry at Harry and by the time that the end of class rolled a round Harry was nearly a nervous wreak he kept thinking about what he had done to Edward to make him so angry at him that the rest of the day was a blur for Harry. His magic just could not take the rejection from Edward and Harry had no idea why the bell for the day went off and Harry went to the office to give his forms back to the secretary, walking in he noticed that Edward was there too and was trying to get his biology class changed to another.

" Please you have to have something that I could change it with." He pleaded

"I am sorry Mr. Cullen but we have no other classes available for you to take."

As Harry waited to be served next he could not help wondering what made him so repulsive to Edward. As he was thinking this the door flew open and a girl walked in put some piece of paper o n the desk and walked out in that time Edward had noticed Harry.

"It seems I will just have to suffer thorough it." Edward bite out and left.

Harry smiled at the secretary but inside he was seething

" Hold on one-second there was someone I wanted to say goodbye to."

Harry walked outside of the office spotting Edward's retreating back and no one else he shouted out.

"At lest you don't have to suffer thorough Class sitting beside an Ass!" Harry turned back inside the office and handed his papers in. Outside the office Edward stood shock still as the rest of his family walked towards him. They had eared what Harry had to shouted at Edward and as they came nearer Rosalie smiled and said.

"I really like him now."

Thank you to all who reviewed


End file.
